


Don't tell her

by Alexyeolmae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Friends, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexyeolmae/pseuds/Alexyeolmae
Summary: Kai and Krystal were completely in love.When Kai was dying he wanted to keep it as a secret from Krystal. So, He made her hate him but will she hate him forever?





	1. Chapter 1

" Please don't tell her. And even if she hates me i still love her"- were his last words.

"Once I loved you but now I hate you"- her last words to him.

The moments spent with loved ones are very precious. Always cherish and treasure them.


	2. A secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot Chapter.
> 
> * Ignore my grammatical errors* \∆/

" Krystal deserves to know this", Seulgi begged kai. 

"No... I want her to live without me", Kai spoke with heavy breathing.

***...***

Kim jongin, usually known as Kai and Jung krystal have known each other since childhood. Both literally grew up together. He was always with her and she always wanted him to be with her. They don't even remember when their friendship had blossomed into LOVE.

Their parents approved their relationship because they wanted their kids to be together. They were highschool sweethearts. Everyone in their neighbourhood and school knew about their love and most of them were happy for them because they are meant to be soulmates.

Some of their classmates envied them as they both seemed perfect together in everything. They have got awesome brains, outstanding looks and good nature.

In their high school days, kai met jimin and they became close friends ever since jimin beat kai in a football match. Seulgi was a close friend to both Krystal and kai from middle school. And when seulgi met them again in highschool she was more than happy.

Seulgi secretly loved kai but she never confessed her feelings because she knew that he loved Krystal very dearly. But she couldn't let go of her feelings that easily because he was her first love. So she decided to be a good friend to him. 

Jimin on the otherhand, loved seulgi. and even though she never told anyone about her love, he can understand that she loves kai. So he held back his feelings and he waited for the right moment to open up his heart.

***

Krystal and kai were like magnets. They stay together and if one of them is not around they felt empty. Krystal loved him alot and he became her addiction.

Krystal's parents died in a plane crash when she was in third year of high school. She became very lonely and lifeless for so many days. kai helped her out in becoming a normal person. Kai made her feel better. he was like her medicine and she felt safe with him.

Krytal loved him more when kai put up with her tantrums and whining just like her parents did. Since then kai was the only family for her and he promised her that he would always stay with her forever.

After graduation, all four of them joined medical school with their excellent merits. Even in college kai and Krystal are inseparable. Their love has been increasing day by day and they are the happiest campus couple.

Just like every other couple, they did have some silly fights once in a while but because of years of being together and proper understanding those fights didn't even last more than a week.

Kai how much do you love me?", Krystal asked him one day while he was driving her home. "More than you love me",he smirked. "What?!! I love you more",she whined. "I know that you love me but even if you hate me I'll still love you the same",kai told her as he held her hand. "Kai why would I hate you? You are all I have and you are my only love", she spoke as her eyes are filled with tears and her heart ached. "Hey silly,You are also my only love. And i don't want to see you cry like this",he told her as he wiped her falling tears.

***

Seulgi and jimin became close friends after they joined med school and but still seulgi loved kai and jimin continued to love seulgi.

In their 3rd year, jimin finally confessed his feelings to seulgi. But seulgi couldn't love him back because her heart still loves kai. Even after so many years she couldn't let go of him. She needed some more time and Jimin was ready to wait for her.

"It's my first love. I'll never know until how much longer you have to wait", seulgi told Jimin. "Well you are my first love too. I'm never going to give up. I'll love you forever", He spoke out his heart. And for the first time her heartbeat was faster for someone else.

Krystal knows that her friend Seulgi likes her boyfriend. But as seulgi never showed any advances towards kai, krystal assured herself that her friends would never betray her, especially her belove,kai.

***

After seven years, kai became a neurologist. Krytal and jimin completed their masters in cardiology and they were already working as resident doctors in a top hospital. Seulgi became an oncologist.

Kai and Krystal had moved in together. And seulgi had finally fallen into the charms of jimin. He adored her so much that seulgi couldn't resist his love anymore and she opened her heart for him.

And when they started dating, kai and Krystal are the most excited ones, because now 4 of them can go a double dates together. 

One day, kai planned an awesome beach trip and there he proposed Krystal for marriage and as he already knew, she happily accepted him. Krystal was the happiest woman that day as he slid the ring on her slender fingers and he kissed her.

***

Before getting married, Krystal always wanted to have more exposure on her field. She wanted to learn much more and an opportunity was provided to her when her hospital asked her to go America for one year. 

Krystal was excited about going and learning some new things but she doesn't want to leave kai alone. She couldn't be without him. Being apart from him was even hard to imagine.

But Kai knows how much Krystal loves her career. Infact he sometimes makes fun of her saying that her job is her second boyfriend. After her parents death, Krystal wanted to strive her best to save as many lives as possible. So it would be such a waste if Krystal doesn't go.

And being a doctor himself, kai knows that, if she goes there, she will have lots of exposure and she could treat her patients better with such good experience. So he encouraged Krystal to utilise such opportunity. And finally Krystal decided to go America for one year.

*

"As soon as you come back, let's get married", Kai hugged her tightly at the airport. "I'll get my wedding dress ready", Krystal tried to lighten the mood but she couldn't control her tears.

Don't cry baby...I'll be waiting for your return. I love you",he kissed and he wiped away her tears. Seulgi and jimin also came to send her off. "Seulgi when I'm not there take care of kai", Krystal held seulgi's hand. "I will", seulgi smiled.

"I'll call you daily. Make sure to lift my calls", Krystal warned him. "I will call you. Without hearing your voice I can't continue my day",he hugged her again and she hugged him back.

This is the first time they are going to be apart and this wrenches their heart. Both of them wanted the time to stay still for awhile so that they can have enough time to hug like that."kai I'll miss you",she pecked him. "If you miss me so much just make a call. I'll fly right away",he smiled.

"I wish you had some teleportation power", She joked and he kept laughing.

They talked about so many things that they even forgot the other couple are present in their vicinity. They didn't realise the time until they announced that it's time to board the flight.

Krystal waved good bye to the three of them and she passionately kissed and hugged him again. Then she dragged the luggage bags along with her. Before she reach the security check up Krystal turned back to look at kai. He was happily waving at her and she suddenly ran towards him leaving her bags behind.

When Krystal reached him she was out of breath and he held her hands. "Krystal did you forget something?",he asked her with a worried look. She was full of tears. "I forgot to say I love you. I love you kai",she smiled."I love you too",he hugged her.

" But why are you crying like this? I told you right, that I don't want to see you cry",he wiped her tears. "I don't know kai. I don't want to leave you",she told him. "I'll miss you too. This one year I'll wait for you and when you come back I'll never let you go. I promise",this time he cried too.

***

In America:

After such sad/happy farewell, Krystal went to America and she got adjusted to the place in few weeks. Kai called her daily and they even did video calls and both kept updated with each others works and stuff. Once in a while she chats with seulgi to know about kai's wellbeing.

After three months,the calls from kai has been slowly reduced. Before he used to call her atleast thrice and now he is calling weekly thrice. Whenever she asks him about it he told her that he is busy with work. And even seulgi stopped messaging her.

At first Krystal didn't mind about it because she was also busy in her new work and she is learning many new techniques. But during her fourth month at America , Kai never called her unless she calls him. The duration of their video calls had reduced from hours to seconds. 

Krystal was a strong minded person but her heart is weak for this kind of things. She wanted to understand his reasons for not calling her but she couldn't deny the fact that he is not talking to her like before. Krystal felt that their conversations seemed off.

"Kai is everything okay?", Krystal was on phone with him. "What do you mean by that? ",he sounded irritated. "Kai if you are troubled with your work, take some break",she composed herself not to fight with him.  
"I know what to do. Don't give me free advice. I have some work. I gotta go",he disconnected the call. Krystal was shocked by his behaviour.

Such conversations went on for few weeks and Krystal couldn't take it anymore. She is staying away from her homeland and her loved ones and her Kai was supposed to comfort her but now a days all he does is to scold her or ignore her calls.

Her new colleague, Zhang Yixing who came from china became her friend. Although Krystal avoided many men who tired to befriend her, yixing seemed different than others. He was smart, Caring and compassionate in his work.

In SK: 

It's been 3 months since Krystal left and kai missed her very badly. And because of his hectic work and night shifts he didn't even eat on time. And one day he vomited blood and he fell unconscious at during work. That next day he woke up when Seulgi and jimin came to see him at the hospital.

"Guys I fainted because I didn't take my meals properly. so, Please don't tell Krystal about this. She would come here by leaving her work behind", Kai asked his friends.

"Kai it's better to call her back", Seulgi was in tears and jimin comforted her.

"What are you talking about?", Kai was confused. 

"When you vomited blood some of it was stained on your shirt. And when we came yesterday night to see you I saw your shirt. I observed that the blood didn't clot. so I took your shirt and I ran some tests and...", Seulgi couldn't continue anymore as she broke down in tears.

Kai knows that vomitting blood was not a small issue but looking at seulgi he understood that it's much more serious than he thought. 

"Seulgi what is it? Jimin say something",kai couldn't take the suspense anymore.  
" After the tests they have confirmed that you have last stage of Leukaemia ", Jimin told him as he wiped his own tears.

Kai's heart sank and He felt as if his mind stopped working. "Kai I'm so sorry", seulgi cried as she held his hand. He wanted to shout and laugh that it's a sick joke that his friends are playing at him. But looking at the crying couple it's not a prank anymore and suddenly Krystal flashed in his mind.

That silly girl who was waiting for his call, was unaware of the whole situation. Kai wanted to see her.  
His heart was dying to meet her but his mind told him something else.

"How much time I've got?", He asked seulgi.

"I don't know either. If we start the treatment right away, maybe few more months", seulgi cried louder this time. She can't imagine him leaving their world.

After a deep thought kai spoke again. Seulgi has calmed down and jimin sat beside her. "Guys I need some help. First Promise me that you will not tell Krystal about this",he looked at them as they both were shocked to hear that. 

What are you saying? Kai this is not a small issue. How long we are going to keep this as a secret from her?", Jimin. "Forever...",kai answered him after a deep sigh. "Kai? What do you mean by forever? Krystal should know about this",this time Seulgi spoke.

"When her parents died ,I was with her to take care of her but when i...I die she will be all alone and I know that she won't be able to live without me", kai spoke. "But we can't keep it as a secret forever. When she comes back she will know everything", seulgi was confused and worried.

"I'll make her not to come here. I'll make her hate and detest me so that she would never come back", Kai explained.

Kai stop talking nonsense. Why will she hate you? In your last days I want you to have her by your side", seulgi protested his stupid idea. "You think i don't want her beside me? I want her so badly right now. I want to hold her and cry my heart out. But think about it. After I'm gone Krystal would never live happily. I don't want her to be sad and alone through out her life", kai's tears started flowing out.

"But if i break her heart and make her hate me, she may cry for few days or weeks but eventually she will forget about our love and about me. And then she could move on in her life", Kai explained his reasons and Jimin understood his point of view. If he was in Kai's shoes maybe he would do the same for seulgi's happy future.

"Please guys. I only have both of you who can help in this", kai begged them."okay I'll help you", Jimin promised and seulgi was still not sure if it's the right thing to do. "Krystal loves you so much. It's not that easy to make her hate, especially you", she told kai.

"I know it's hard but I want her to be happy even without me. Krystal got so attached to me in all these years and so I'll have to break all our bonds for her to hate me", kai was unsure in his plan but he doesn't have any other choice or time.

So he reduced his calls, then he avoided her calls, he wanted to see her through video calls but as he is in the hospital bed most of time he avoided those calls too. He missed her very badly and so he atleast wanted to talk to her but he refrained himself from doing so. And he even started to act as if he was irritated and sometimes he even scolded her.

In US: 

This went on for few more weeks and krytal decided to call seulgi. Then it was seulgi's time to act."seulgi sorry for disturbing you. Can you talk for few minutes", Krystal asked her as it was night time in Korea. "You have already disturbed me. So want is it?", Seulgi scowled at her. Krystal was taken aback as she didn't expect that from her.

"Is kai okay now a days? He is not talking to me properly. I just want to know about him", she asked.

" How am I supposed to know? Well, as I see, he is living well without you. I'm in his room right now", Seulgi spoke very harshly and Krystal disconnected her call. Seulgi on the other side started to cry because of how she spoke with her friend.

'i don't believe her. Kai would never do that. Why would he allow her into his room? Seulgi is already dating jimin.so I should trust kai', Krystal thought.

"Seulgi thank you so much. And I'm sorry", Kai comforted seulgi and jimin tried to control her. "Kai, Krystal would never forgive me", seulgi cried. "Don't worry. After I'm gone tell her that I dumped you as well and Jimin took you back", kai said to the crying girl. 

And when ever Krystal called kai, he would deliberately mention seulgi's name. Once she heard Seulgi's laughter from the phone when she was talking with kai. "Is seulgi with you? What is she doing at your place", Krystal finally asked him."It's my house. I can bring anyone I want. Don't mind my business", he acted as if he irritated by her every question.

"I believe in you kai", she said before he ended the call.

That night she cried alot but he was not with her to comfort her. She still wanted to trust him with all heart. But Kai stopped all his video calls and she got depressed day by day.

***

Kai's situation was getting worse. He had to stay in the hospital for a complete week and that's the reason why he avoided her video calls.

And one-day kai forced jimin to call Krystal. "Krystal i want to tell you something. Kai and seulgi are cheating on both of us", he told her but she wasn't ready to believe him. Even though jimin is her close friend she wanted to trust kai more than anyone.  
"I know that you don't believe me. So I took some pics. I'll send them to you", he told her as he messaged her the pics.

Krystal's tears rolled out like a river when she saw such intimate pics of kai and seulgi. She still wanted to trust him but now that the proof is infront of her she couldn't bear it anymore. She called kai to ask him about it. "Kai, jimin had sent me some pics of you and seulgi. Can we talk about it?", she tried to be as calm as possible. "I'm coming over there in two days. Let's talk about it then".

It has been seven months since they have seen each other. And it was Krystal's birthday in two days, kai wanted to be with her one last time.

_______________One Last Time______________________

"Kai do you really have to go? Your condition is getting worse ", Seulgi was worried but kai continued to pack his luggage. " I want to see her and spend some more time with her one last time", kai told her.

"Then let me or Jimin assist you. I'm your doctor. So please listen to me", she asked the stubborn man but he rejected her help.

" No I'll be fine. I'm taking my medicines and shots. So, Don't worry", he assured her and Jimin went to drop him off at the airport.

"Kai, I have some friends in America who might help you. Take this number. He is a good friend of mine", Jimin gave a visiting card to Kai.

Kai travelled all the way to US to meet her. During the journey, he only ate tasteless food and he took his medication on time. By the time he reached he looked pale and dull. Krystal was waiting for him at the airport. Even after what had happened, she wanted to know the truth about his relationship with seulgi.

When she saw him walking out from the departures, she ran and hugged him. Kai couldn't control himself either and he hugged her back tightly with all the strength left in him.

"Kai I missed you so much", Krystal held his face and she looked at him.

"You look weak and you became very thin. How are you?", she asked with a worried look.

" I'm just tired. let's go to your place", He told her and she drove him to her apartment.

On the ride to home kai slept without talking a word with her. After going in kai settled himself on her bed.

"Did you ever bring any other guys over here", he sounded rude.

" kai what are you talking about? Why would I bring other men", Krystal was shocked to see this side of him.

"I'm just curious. Alright I have jet lag so I'm going to shower and then I can cook my own food. You can go back to work", he spoke without any emotion. "Okay. Kai I'll come back very quick. Let's go out tonight for dinner", she tried her best not to cry.

After she went for work, he bathed and cooked himself the tasteless food and he took the medicines and shots by himself. andas kai doesn't have much strength left, he went back to sleep. In the evening she came back and she saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

'why is he so pale? His face looks very dull and tired. Is he sick?', she thought.

Kai wokeup and he saw Krystal was weeping at his feet. "Why are you crying?", he questioned her and she was startled to hear his voice.

"Nothing. I just missed you so much...",she wiped her tears. He moved forward and hugged her and he caressed her cheeks. 

"Let's not go out tonight. I want to eat the food prepared by you", Kai placed his head on her shoulder. He was feeling weak and dizzy.

She placed her hand on his head and slowly brushed his hair with her thin fingers.

"kai about our phone call the other day", Krystal wanted to ask about his relationship with seulgi.

"For now let's not talk about it. That topic can wait. Why don't we talk about something else",he wanted to avoid that topic until the right moment.

"Then what do you want to eat?", She asked him.

Anything you make is delicious. Come let's cook together",he dragged her into the kitchen. 

Krystal started to make his favourite food and he told her that he wanted to bake a cake for her birthday. After an hour or so, they completed their cooking and she set up the table for both of them.

There are still many unsolved questions in Krystal's heart but she didn't want to spoil her birthday dinner with Kai.

Kai was not supposed to eat anything spicy but as it's the last meal he is going to have with her he risked to eat such food.

And after their dinner, kai decorated the cake and lit the candle and brought it infront of her.

"Now blow out the candle and make a wish",he placed the cake on table.

"Will my wish come true?"

Yes it will",he nodded. She closed her eyes and ' I want kai to love only me',she prayed. 

He passed her the knife. She sliced the cake and she took the first piece and put it into his mouth and he did the same. Kai secretly took his medicines without her noticing. And when She came back from shower he back hugged her.

"Kai!", She was surprised and turned to face him. 

Krystal I love you so much",he looked intently into her eyes.

"Kai! I love you too", her tears came out as she heard those words after a long time.

"Krystal do you still believe in me?"

"I trust you more than anyone",she told him firmly.

"I will always love you", Kai kissed her and she kissed him back as she tightly hugged him. He lifted her up and moved towards her bed and that night they made love and she happily thought that, everything would be alright from now on.

Krystal woke up early and she prepared breakfast for both of them and when she went to wake him up, Kai was already out of the bed and he was searching for something in his bag.

" Kai what is it",she asked him as she walked towards him.

"I think seulgi forgot to pack my towels. Can I use one of yours again?",he asked her and she was shocked to hear that.

Krystal kept her silence and she handed him a fresh towel. 'why would she pack his luggage?'she thought in her mind.

He went to shower and vomited blood again. when he came back she placed the food before him.

"Ah I'm not going to eat your food again",he made a weird face at her.

"Kai what's wrong?",she spoke in a very low tone.

"Here , this bag contains all your valuables and belongings",he gave her one of his luggage bags. She was now completely shocked.

" What?! But why?",she tried her best not to cry. "I want you out of my house and also from my life",he shouted at her.

Krystal started to cry and he turned away as he couldn't look at her.

"You are so dumb. Don't you understand? I don't want you anymore".

"Kai!! Stop lying to me. Please I can't take this anymore".

"Why would I lie? I really got fed up with you. After you came here ,I realised that I had stopped loving you from so many days. And then I fell for seulgi and we have been together since then", Kai spoke facing the wall.

" Kai... but yesterday you said that you love me and you asked me to believe in you",she kept crying. Kai turned to face her this time.

"Don't you get it? I said all those things to get you in bed one last time. Eventhough I don't like you, I couldn't resist your beautiful body",he smirked at her.

Krystal couldn't believe that Kai was the one who is talking like that.

All her hopes and trust shattered by his words.

"I'll have to agree that you are great in bed. I'll miss your body from now", Kai continued to hurt her with his words.She slapped him as she couldn't take it anymore.

"How dare you?"

" I trusted you more than anyone and now you are saying that you prefer seulgi? After all these years we have been together, how can you betray me like this kai",she screamed back.

"Well to be honest I got bored with you. I'm still young to settle down for one woman and seulgi seemed better than you. If possible I would like to have both of you", Kai wanted to break her heart even more.

" Enough. I don't want you to compare me with others. You are a cheater and I regret loving you",she couldn't speak anymore as she wept bitterly.

"It's your fault for trusting me. Well now I'm done with you. Let's break up Krystal",he finally aksed her.

"Yes I want the same. From now we are nothing",she wailed.

" Get out of my house. I don't want to see you anymore",she shouted at him. Kai tried to control his emotions as he packed his bags and he reached the door to go.

"Kai... wait",she called him and he looked at her. Krystal took off the ring she wearing and she threw it on his face.

"Take it back",she yelled at him. 

" No keep it as my gift", Kai took the ring from floor and placed on the nearby table.

"Krystal i love you",he told her and she looked at him with a little hope.

"Well I did loved you at one time. But now that I don't love you anymore, you can move on in your life",he told her as he bit lips to control his sobs.

" Mr Kim jongin you don't have to tell me what to do. I'll get over you very soon because I hate you",she shouted at him as she closed her door on his face.

Kai's tears betrayed him as he started to cry out right infront of her door. He felt dizzy and sick and he vomited blood as he walked towards the elevator.

Kai called jimin's friend with the strength left in him. "Hello Dr.Taemin. I'm jimin's friend kai and he aksed to call you If I needed your help. Right now I'm about to passout so I want you to come and take me to hospital", Kai gave the address to taemin.

***

After Kai left, Krystal cried her heart out. Her world,her love and her future dreams with him have been shattered completely. Krystal got depressed and She hardly ate anything and she didn't go to work for one week. she cursed him for breaking her heart. Krystal wanted to forget all about him But it was not that easy as they are together for so many years and her memories with him are still precious to her.

She looked at her ring and she cried again. They were supposed to get married that year and she was very excited about it but he now had broken all ties with her.

**

Kai was hospitalized for three weeks in America.He was not in a good state either. He missed her and he was devastated thinking about her condition.

His health got worsened after he brokeup with Krystal.

Yixing, Krystal's colleague and friend from her hospital was worried about her. so he decided to visit her place and when he arrived, her state was pretty bad and the house was a mess. The breakfast she cooked for kai was still there and it was rotten on the table. Yixing cleaned the house and he forced her to eat.

Without asking he can know that something had happened between Krystal and her boyfriend.

Yixing respected her privacy and didn't ask her about anything. But he couldn't leave her in that state as she looked like she would die out of loneliness. So he decided to take care of Krystal and he comforted her whenever she cried. 

One day she told yixing about what had happened.

Kai broke all his promises",she cried thinking about him.

"Krystal you should try to forget him. I'm sure he had his reasons but you should move on in your life", Yixing was always a kind person and he didn't even say anything bad about Kai.

"It's might be easy for you say that but he was my life. And now I'm all alone. My parents left me, now kai left me ,my close friend betrayed me and one day you will leave me", she cried again.

Yixing pitied her and he wanted to hug her but he thought she might misunderstand him.

Yixing secretly had some feelings for her from the day he met her but he restrained his feelings when she told him that she is engaged to someone else. But now that she was broken hearted, he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I won't make any promises but I'll make sure to stay by your side", Yixing assured her and he hugged her as she started crying.

"Krystal you have a great career ahead. If you keep on sulking here all of your knowledge will be a waste. Don't give up on your dream of helping and saving many lives ", Yixing encouraged her to come back to the hospital for work.

Eventually Krystal started to go for work and she became busy with surgeries and by meeting her patients and other colleagues she felt a bit better but at night times, when she goes home, she would remember him and she would cry herself to sleep.

***

Kai had to stay in America for three weeks because his body became so weak that the doctors recommended him to avoid traveling. When kai wanted to go home and Jimin had to come to America to take him back.

" I want to see her one more time",kai asked Jimin to take him to the hospital where Krystal works. "Will you be okay?", Jimin was worried about kai's condition.

" I will manage",kai was pale and weak and he needed others support to walk. Jimin took him to Krystal's department. From a far distance Kai can see her dark circles and she looked thiner than last time he saw her. She was talking to a man and he could see a smile on her face.

She seems fine", Jimin commented.

"Yeah she looks like that from outside. But I can tell that she is not smiling from her heart. She is just pretending to be fine and that other guy seems to like her",kai spoke out.

Kai kept looking at her,he wanted to see her one last time and he was glad that he got to see her smiling face. His tears flowed as he looked at her.

After two months, kai was in serious condition. All those medications have helped him to stay alive, but now even with heavy dosage his internal pain is not declining. Seulgi being his doctor, was always by his side and jimin went to visit him from time to time.

Kai was sleeping and seulgi can tell that his condition is very critical this time.

"Jimin I think he won't make it", seulgi cried as she held his hands.

"Seulgi you have tried everything and you did what you could. But now it's in god's hands",jimin wiped her tears.

Kai slowly opened his eyes. "Seulgi please don't cry. I'm glad you have jimin by your side. Thank you for helping me all these days", kai thanked both of them and his voice was very weak.

Kai have helped in saving multiple lives but no one could cure him.

" God is so unfair. And don't you dare thank me . You are a very dear friend of mine and I'll always help you", seulgi cried again.

Kai couldn't speak anything and he just smiled to comfort her. "Kai please don't be stubborn anymore. Please let me call Krystal. She will be here in no time. In your last moments I want you to be with her", seulgi requested him again.

" No! She shouldn't know about this. You have already promised me and so don't break it. Krystal won't be able live if she knows this. So i want her to be happy even if she have to hate me", kai told her as till the end he doesn't want Krystal to know that he was about to leave the world.

"Kai one day she will know. Then what should we do?", Jimin asked him.

" Tell her that I had moved away somewhere else. But I'm sure that she wouldn't ask about me",kai was sure about that. Seulgi and Jimin gave him some concerned looks.

"And if you really have to reveal the truth, tell her when she is happy with someone else. But I prefer that she doesn't have to know about my death", kai requested his friends. 

***

It was Kai's birthday, and during midnight kai vomited lot of blood and seulgi arrived to check on him.

"Seulgi I think it's time",kai spoke with a dry throat. Seulgi was already shaking and she started to cry.

"I want to listen to her voice again before I stop breathing", kai asked seulgi to call Krystal.

(Phone's speaker was on)

Kai was on his bed and he was listening to their conversation.

"Krystal, please don't disconnect my call", seulgi requested her.

"Hello my disloyal friend. What do you want?", Krystal wanted to shout at her but decided to control herself from doing so.

I just wanted to know how you are doing", Seulgi spoke.

"Really? After what had happened you think I would tell you that?", Krystal raised her voice.

"Krystal I'm really sorry for everything. But do you remember about today?", seulgi started to tear up but she held back her sobs.   
Ofcourse I remember. It's that traitors birthday. Are you guys enjoying together? Did you call to mock me about it?", Krystal was also in tears as she reminisced his past birthdays with her.

"Yes he is with me right now. And I didn't call to mock you", seulgi spoke.

"They what do you want Seulgi?", she scowled at her.

Can you wish him? It's his birthday after all. He came to America when it was your birthday", seulgi reminded her.

"Yeah he came to celebrate my birthday and then he broke my heart", Krystal was crying but she wanted to shout at seulgi because she thought that she was the reason behind it.

Krystal please. If you greet him one last time he will feel better", seulgi wanted to fulfill Kai's last wish. Krystal was shocked hear what she said.

"why are you requesting me like this. It doesn't matter even if i wish him. He doesn't love me anymore. But still I'm so stupid because i want to wish him", Krystal spoke out as she cried again.

Seulgi handed the phone to kai.

" Krystal...?!",he called out her name.

"Kai... Happy birthday",her voice trembled as she restrained herself not to cry out loud.

"Thank you. I'm happy that you wished me", Kai was really happy to hear her voice.

"I hope that this is the last time I have to wish and talk to you, Because I need move on in my life. once I loved you but now I hate you kai", Krystal couldn't control her emotions as she wanted to cry her heart out and hearing his voice made her weak. 

"Krystal...",he utterd her name but she disconnected the call. 

Kai still held the phone,"but even if you hate me, I will love you", Kai smiled gently and closed his eyes for eternity and those were his last words with Krystal.

*****

Krystal permanently stayed back in America even after she completed her one year term. It took almost three years for her to become a normal person. And yixing was there with her in all her sorrows. After four years of her breakup with kai, she accepted yixing when he confessed his feelings for her.

Later, Krystal and Yixing got married and she was happy with her new family. 

Yixing was a good person and he understood that even if she broke up with Kai, he is still a part of her life and Yixing accepted that. They both moved back to China, which is Yixing's homeland and settled there. 

Once in a while Krystal remembered him. 'how is he? Where is he? Did he marry seulgi? He must have opened his new hospital by now. I want him to meet Yixing. I want to make him jealous. He would be shocked to know that I'm married to a great guy'.

But she never really got any information about him nor about seulgi and she didn't try to find out as she had moved on. After two years of marriage,she gave birth to a girl and they named her as Jessica.Yixing and Krystal are the happiest parents. 

*

*

*

After Seven years of Kai's death,

One day, there was a doctor's conference in a China and so many Asian doctors have attended the summit. And coincidentally Krystal and Yixing saw seulgi and jimin seated in that conference hall. She was shocked to see them together and she searched their surroundings thinking that kai must have come with them too.

But there was no sight of kai. Krystal told Yixing about them and he understood that she was looking for him.

"After the conference go and talk to them",he suggested her.

Everyone came out as the summit had ended and Krystal called out seulgi to stay in the hall. Seulgi was even more shocked to see her and she held jimin's hand tightly.

Seulgi..!", Krystal called as she walked towards her along with Yixing.

"How are you Krystal?", seulgi asked her.

"I'm great. Oh! Meet my husband Zhang Yixing", she introduced him to them.

"I'm happy that you got married",jimin congratulated them.

What about you?", Krystal looked at seulgi's diamond ring on her left hand.

"I married jimin", she smiled but internally seulgi knows that Krystal would bring up the matter about kai.

"Ohh... then congratulations to you two", Yixing wished them.

"I thought you would marry him. Did the playboy cheat on you too!? " Krystal mocked Seulgi.

"I think it's better to not discuss about it", seulgi didn't want to tell anything.

"Oh come on. We all know about this. You don't have to feel bad about. Jimin is kind enough to take you back, except that jerk", Krystal mocked her as tears rolled in Seulgi's eyes.

"Krystal it's nice meeting you. But we have to go", Jimin interrupted their talk.

"Why are you feeling bad when I bad mouth him. He deserves more than this", Krystal stopped him.

"Don't talk like this without knowing anything", seulgi shouted at her as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why not? I'm glad he didn't come here today. Otherwise I would have punched him right in his face", Krystal continued.

Yixing tried to stop her but she needed to vent all her built up anger on kai and now she is taking it on seulgi.

"Krystal I know you were hurt by him but now you have moved on. You are happy with your life so don't disrespect the person who isn't present here", seulgi cried and jimin wiped her tears.

"I don't get it. Why are you crying for him? He is a jerk, a heartless bastard,a womanizer,a lair..a...", before Krystal could complete her sentence seulgi slapped her.

"Don't you dare to talk one more word about kai. Atleast try to respect the person who isn't alive", Seulgi yelled out in anger.

Krystal was taken a back and her heart stopped beating for a second by what she had heard. "Seulgi...Let's go", Jimin started to pull her back.

"Wait...What did you just say? Krystal thought she heard it wrong. But looking at their silence she understood what Seulgi meant.

Please tell me it's a lie", Krystal started to cry. She sat down and Yixing hugged her as she started to tremble.

"I'm sorry Krystal for not telling you before. But we promised Kai that we would keep this as a secret forever", seulgi started to cry. The couple explained her everything and Krystal and Yixing were dumbfounded by the truth.

"No...god...no... Kai is not alive?Yixing they are telling that he isn't there in this world anymore. What should I do?...Oh my god...Kai... What have I done?", Krystal wailed and cried harder than the time she broke up with him.

"Even though, I hated him all these years, I thought that atleast he must be living well somewhere in the same world as me. But he is not even alive!!!??Kai...",she screamed and cried as her heart ached.

"That time when you spoke with him on his birthday, were his last words. And even until his last moments he said that he wanted you to be happy without him",seulgi kneeled down beside her.

"Even if you hate me, I love you Krystal", are his last words", Seulgi cried along with her.

Krystal kept crying by hearing what Seulgi said and she missed him so much. She felt alone but Yixing was with her this time but she still wanted kai to be with her.

She wept bitterly and became unconscious. They took her to the hospital and when she opened her eyes , Yixing and her friends are with her.

Krystal became weak with all that crying and so she was injected with IV fluids. The doctor Luhan arrived to check on her and he informed them that Krystal was seven weeks pregnant. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs zhang", Luhan wished them and left.

Krystal rubbed her stomach and she looked at Yixing. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her and she smiled back. But then again tears rolled in her eyes as she remembered kai.

"I'm happy for you both", Seulgi congratulated them. "Krystal please don't cry. This is what kai wanted. He wanted you to be happy in your life and by looking at you, I can tell that Kai's soul is happy too", seulgi hugged her.

"Mr Yixing I'm really grateful to you, that you have been taking care of her. she is lucky to have you", seulgi smiled at Yixing.

" You are a great friend too. you all meant well by keeping it as a secret. And if I were in Kai's place I would have done the same thing",Yixing wiped Krystal's tears and he hugged her again.

Jessica will be happy to meet her new aunt and uncle", Yixing smiled and Seulgi was shocked to hear it.

" You have a daughter? Wow! we have a son. His name is Taehyung", Seulgi smiled.

"They'll be good friends", Krystal smiled again. later that day seulgi and Jimin went back to their country.

*** 

After eight months, Krystal have given birth to a baby boy. She was in tears as she held him in her hands.

"Krystal pick a name for him", Yixing asked her as he held hands with the baby. "I want to name him kai...", she told him and Yixing smiled at her, " I knew you would say that",he told her as he happily agreed. "My little kai", Krystal kissed her son's forehead.

*** *** ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :-)
> 
> I still feel sad that kaistal ended ;-(

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever on Aff and I have decided to post it here after an year!
> 
> *"*. .*"*


End file.
